US-104
*Performers **Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"The man who put the 'wood' in 'Sherwood,'" Brad Sherwood **"The illegitimate son of Mike and Carol," Wayne Brady **"Say it loud, he's bald and proud," Colin Mochrie **"The cute Beatle," Ryan Stiles Games *Let's Make a Date **Brad - bachelorette **Wayne - Charismatic politician running for governor **Colin - Thinks Brad is absolutely repulsive **Ryan - Astronaut with an alien inside of him *Film TV and Theatre Styles **Scene - Colin suspects his rival, Ryan, of cheating in a fly fishing competition. **Styles used - western, disaster, porno **Styles heard by Drew but not used - Shakespeare, mime, one-man show **Other style suggested - Kabuki *Duet **Performers - Wayne and Brad **Subject - Alicia, student of music **Style - Swing song - Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr. type *break *Weird Newscasters **Brad - "Chuck Sirloin" **Colin - Kid showing off in class **Wayne - "Frank Clam Chowder" - Teenager who can't believe he's being dumped by his girlfriend **Ryan - "Al Niño" - Getting younger and younger *Moving People **Performers - Colin and Ryan **Participants - Katie and Lacey **Scene - Colin is an outlaw robbing Ryan's stagecoach. *Scene to Rap **Performers - Brad and Wayne start, Ryan then Colin enter later **Subject - Summer Camp (everyday place where people work) **Other suggestions not heard by Drew - bank, restaurant *break *90 Second Alphabet **Scene - Drew is in a restaurant complaining to temperamental waiter Ryan. **Starting letter - G Points *"Hey, we have a big score from the last round. If you're watching a TV that's made in America, it'll appear right in the bottom of your screen." *Let's Make a Date - 100 points to Colin *Film TV and Theatre Styles - 100 points to Ryan *Weird Newscasters - Non-scoring round Winner *Ryan Stiles : 104_-_Winner.jpg Game Times *Let's Make a Date - (2:50) *Film TV and Theatre Styles - (1:50) *Duet - (1:25) *Weird Newscasters - (2:21) *Moving People - (2:10) *Scene to Rap - (1:42) *90 Second Alphabet - (1:33) Recurring Themes *The Brady Bunch - Drew's Intro for Wayne *Colin's Baldness - Drew's Intro for Colin *Weird Newscasters stories - "Vice President Al Gore was at a fund raiser today where he walked around in women's lingerie for charity purposes. People say he looked good in a pink slip." *Political Satire **Wayne's a Politician running for Governor in Let's Make a Date. **Brad's top story in Weird Newscasters. Games Debuted * Film and Theater Styles (Series Debut) * Duet (Series Debut) * Moving People (Series Deubt) * Scene To Rap (Series Debut) * 90 Second Alphabet (Series Debut) References Trivial Highlights *This Episode comes from the same taping as US-8019 Episode Quotatables *"I feel like the meat in an incompetent sandwich." -Brad Reviews From The Archives *Dean's guide from the Idiotsite **Best Game: The Weird Newscasters game has a frenetic energy to it. **Worst Game: FTTS has it's moments, but not many of them. **Drew's best bit: Keeps up pretty well with the Master Blaster in Alphabet. **Brad's best bit: A great singer in his Duet. **Wayne's best bit: Could surely get a rap career: what a genius. **Colin's best bit: I loved him as the kid showing off in class. **Ryan's best bit: Reprises an old quirk in Weird Newscasters, ending as a sperm. **Credits should have been read by: Wayne is on fire in this ep, with opportunities to show his full range of skills. **Should have stayed home and fallen off a log: Colin seemed quiet. **Overall: The sort of WL show that is comforting but doesn't amuse the horses Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (US) Category:Brad Sherwood Episodes (US) Category:Drew Series Category:US Series Category:Season 1 Taping